Christmas in Dixie
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A multi-pairing song fic.


_A/N: Alright the Christmas spirit has seemed to taken up residence in my brain. So here is the first fic. The title and and song, 'Christmas in Dixie' is owned by the country group Alabama. I only changed two words and those are at the end. I suggest looking up the song and listening either while reading or after. It's a good tune. Now either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow there will be a Christmas Jerishow out and maybe a Christmas Crack fic. Depends on the musi and what they have planned for me._

_So I don't own the songs, and I don't own the people. Mostly Slash pairings but there is one het pairing, mainly because I didn't know who to pair him with. So with my disclaimer now out of the way, ENJOY!_

* * *

_**By now in New York City.  
There's snow on the ground.**_

"I never thought snow in New York could be beautiful." He whispered as he looked away from the swirling white mass that blotted out the dingy streets below and blurred the lights in neighboring buildings; making them look like the bright lights that adorned the tree in the corner of the room.

"Kitten, it's nothing compared to you."

The two men embraced and pressed their lips lightly together, sighing as their hands slide around necks; snarling blonde hair and knocking cowboy hats off in their need for the familiar comfort that warmed them both when they were together and made them ache when they were apart.

"C'mon Heartbreaker, lets go somewhere a little more comfortable."

"I'd go anywhere with you John." _  
_

_**And out in California.  
The sunshines' falling down.**_

He pulled his young lover close; savoring the simple contact as the sun slid below the horizon and painted the sky brilliant colors. With a sigh he kissed the slightly larger man's neck and prayed that he didn't regret staying here with him instead of going home with his cousin and her boyfriend.

"It's so different from what I'm used too." He whispered as he turned and pulled John close; smiling as he gently removed the bejeweled sunglasses so he could stare into his honeyed eyes. "But you're here, so this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"David…" John smiled and held him tight; whispering in his ear. "Your Christmas hasn't even begun."

_  
**And maybe down in Memphis, Graceland's all in lights.  
**_

He smiled as his two lovers gawked at the millions of twinkling lights. They were all wrapped in many layers; scarves obscuring most of their faces but it was easy to see the child-like amazement that danced in their eyes as they huddled under his arms and hugged him tight.

"Merry Christmas Glenn."

"Merry Christmas Mike." He bent his head and kissed him gently, chuckling when his other lover poked his side for attention. "And Merry Christmas Adam." He turned his head and kissed the blonde; smiling as they once more turned towards the lights and got lost in the moment.

_**And in Atlanta, Georgia, there's peace on earth tonight.**_

He reclined in his favorite chair, relishing the peace and quite that enveloped his home. Only his dogs were moving, and even their sounds seemed to be subdued. He ran his hand over his now bald head and sighed. _Maybe now I'll actually get somewhere._ He thought with an eye roll. His solitude was interrupted by his lover dropping down in his lap and pressing her face into his neck. No words were spoken, and none were needed; they had been together too long and as one they rose and headed back to their room, lips fusing and breath mingling as they celebrated him being home for Christmas for the first time in a long time.

"Are you ready to unwrap your gift Drew?" She asked as she fingered the tie on her silk robe.

His lips kicked up in a smile as he drew her close and kissed her gently. "Baby I was born ready."

With a soft whisper it fell to the floor and they tumbled down on the bed; reveling in the feel of each other as church bells tolled in the distance.

_**Christmas in Dixie, its snowing in the pines.  
Merry Christmas from Dixie to everyone tonight.**_

He shook his head as his other half climbed the ladder to string the lights on the gutters; inwardly worried that he'd fall but knowing that it wouldn't be the first him his husband had taken a header off a ladder. Once they were up he ducked inside and turned them on, smiling serenely when as he was pulled closed and held as the lights blinked almost sluggishly before speeding up a tad. The snow was falling lightly; whirling around them on the slight breeze and making the view of their Christmas tree in the window as picturesque as the ones on the front of the Christmas cards. He smiled and started humming, grinning when his husband joined in and started to sing off key.

"Matty, I love you." He sighed as he kissed his husband's neck.

"I love you too you Assclown."

Chris turned to Matt with a mock shocked look and soon the two were throwing snow at one another as if they were no more then ten years old; their laughter ringing out amongst the pines and drifting into the darkness.

_**Its windy in Chicago.  
The kids are out of school.**_

Tattooed arms rested on the window sill of his apartment and pierced lips smiled as he watched the children playing in the snow. They were throwing it at each other and screeched laughter rang off the building; startling the winter birds that were nestled on the ledges. At one time he would have been down there in their midst; tossing snowballs and laughing as if he were no older than they. But the paparazzi made that impossible to do and the parents weren't too fond of their children winding up on the internet. So instead he watched from afar, sighing and doodling small pictures in the fogged up glass.

All was not lost however, as he was lost to his thoughts a larger set of tattooed arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm lap as even warmer breath ghosted across the back of his neck. They sat that way for hours, watching and transfixed by the children and their antics before they abandoned their perch.

"Let's go out Mark." He said suddenly, his eyes lighting up as he pictured the tall man covered in snow flakes.

_  
**There's magic in Motown.  
The city's on the move.**_

The bustling of the city never failed to excite him, especially during the holidays. It was as if everyone shared the same spirit. Less crime and hate seemed to be present and children were unafraid to go and play in the powdery whiteness. As he walked down the street there were few that recognized him, but most were occupied with their holiday shopping. Nick's smile widened as he passed a small shop that held a variety of items. He ducked in and browsed, wondering what he might find yet enjoying ever minute of it. His phone went off and he smiled as he read his text, it was simple missive, but it meant the world.

_I miss you love. Long Island is nothing without you._

He grinned and sent one back.

_I miss you too and I can't wait to join you._

Nick shoved the phone back into his pocket and continued his search for the perfect gift to bring a smile to Matthew's face when he turned up on his doorstep later that evening.

_  
**In Jackson, Mississippi**_

Randy held on to Ted as they lit the tree in the main square. Snow blew around them; stinging their ears and biting at their noses yet neither man cared as they watched the children run around the tree. Discreetly they clasped hands and squeezed as they shared identical devious smiles. They bent down and scooped up some snow; shouting as they flung it on the other's in their party. Dave jumped and Cody laughed as he ducked and flung back. Anyone looking on would never believe that those four men had the power to ruin one of the largest companies in the free world.

_**to Charlotte, Caroline.**_

His lithe lover skated to the middle of the pond, his cherubic face tinted pink and his lips stretched with a wide smile. His child-like actions brought an uncharacteristic grin to the taciturn man's face.

"Come join me Oleg." His southern voice tinkled across the distance, the cold air doing nothing to tone it down.

"Little One I don't think the ice will support my weight." He called out.

"You're no fun." He pouted as he glided over and stopped, his eyes shining with laughter.

"And you…you are my snow sprite."

With a speed that his size belied, he pulled the brunette in and kissed him, smiling against his lips as his smaller lover wiggled to get even closer while the snow fell on them and coated their hair and jackets.

_  
**And all across the Nation, its a peaceful Christmas time.**_

The headquarters were locked up tight, yet he had some unfinished business before he could punch out and head home. With a sigh he ran his hands through his salt and pepper colored hair as his tired topaz eyes scanned yet another new contract. What is father was thinking in bring in more new talent instead of investing in the talent he had already signed he couldn't tell but he wasn't going to question it. The clock on his desk flashed 9pm and Shane rubbed at his eyes; the dark orbs falling on a picture that he only brought out at night when he was sure he was alone.

He leaned back in his chair and held it, smiling sadly at the two men in the picture. One himself and the other his other half. That had been years ago, back when Dwayne had been a nobody, and now their roles had been reverse, Shane nothing more than Vince McMahons' eldest son and Dwayne the famous movie star. The picture blurred as his eyes closed, memories of their first Christmas playing behind his eyelids.

_  
**Christmas in Dixie, its snowing in the pines.  
Merry Christmas from Dixie, to everyone tonight.**_

The snow billowed about the trees and he watched with silent green eyes; his colorful hair falling about his face as his older lover moved about the room, a glass of scotch in his hand. With a playful chuckle he moved from the window and wrapped himself around the older man, kissing the back of his neck and rubbing slightly against him.

"Did you make a Christmas wish Hot Rod?" He purred as he plucked the glass from Rod's hand and sat it down on the side table.

"Of course I did." He laughed, "And it came true too."

_  
**And from Marysville, Ohio..**_

_**God bless y'all, we love ya**_

_**Happy New Year, good night**_

_**Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas tonight.**_


End file.
